Blog użytkownika:Hanix2002/Przerwa Miłosna
Hej! Jestem Hanix2002 i będę pisać opowiadanie o Hiccstrid może się spodoba może nie ale będziecie mi dawać rady w komentarzach więc tak: thumb|292px|Moja okładka na bloga • Wszystko jest w czasie współczesnym '• Czkawka i Astrid oraz inni mają 18 lat.' '• Czkawka ma obie nogi' '• Tata Czkawki żyje' To wszystko więc dodam pierwszy rozdział dziś (18.03.15r.) Więc pa! Rozdział 1 'Astrid' Hej! jestem Astrid mam 18 lat. Przeprowadziłam się do Polski ponieważ moi rodzice w Ameryce mieli problemy finansowe więc pomyśleli że jeśli przeprowadzą się do Polski będą mieć lżej. Strasznie się boję nowej szkoły jestem bardzo przyzwyczajona do szkoły w Ameryce. Jestem bardzo nieśmiała ale myślę że jakoś szybko znajdę przyjaciół. Dzwoni budzik... O matko nie chcę mi się iść do tej głupiej szkoły! Sprawdziłam budzik i zobaczyłam że jest 7:54 a szkołę mam na 8!!! Szybko srzedłam na dół przebrałam się , ale zapomiałam się umyć XD Boję się że jeśli wejdę do autobusu to będę śmierdzieć ale zobaczyłam że jest 7:55 to znaczy że ubrałam się w minutę?! To więc w 2 minuty udało mi się umyć zęby. Zobaczyłam że autobusu będzie za 1 minutę więc szybko pobiegłam na dół. Udało mi się zdąrzyć na autobus. Zostały dwa miejsca , usiadłam ale obok mnie usiadł zielono oki brunet. -Hej! Brunet do mnie przemówił a gdy pokazał twarz... Dobra powiem jedno JAKIE Z NIEGO PRZYSTOJNIAK!!! Chyba chodzi do tej szkoły? -Hej. Jak masz na imię? - Czkawka a ty jak? Prawie bymgo uraziła ale nie wiedziałam że takie imię istnieje? - A-astrid -Bardzo ładnie! Yyy...więc ty chodzisz do Galwood? Nie wiedziałam co to znaczy Galwood NO TAK TO TA NAZWA SZKOŁY! -Tak. Jestem nowa. -To może gdy będziemy już w szkole pokażę ci wszystko? -Dobrze. ''Rozdział 2 Astrid Dziwnie się czuję że taki przystojniak mnie za prosił... Mniejsza z tym szkoła jest bardzo fajna. Nikt tam nie przezywa jest normalnie jak w normalnie w szkole. Moją pierwszą lekcją jest historia. Matko! Jak ja jej nienawidzę! '(O mnie chodzi ^^)' Niestety spóźniłam się. Co o mnie powie nauczycielka jak się dowie że jej nowa uczennica się spóźnia. No cóż często tak mam XD Nauczycielka historii: Hofferson! Spóźniona! I to na pierwszej lekcji! Wstyd! Zobaczyłam że jest tylko jedno wolne miejsce ale nie zgadniecie z kim musiałam siedzieć! Z SĄCZYSMARKIEM! Brzydkim umięśnionym chłopakiem. Nic nie mówił przez połowę lekcji ale ciągle na mnie zerkał. Wymiotaować mi się chciało. Dziwiło mnie to że nic do mnie nie mówił. '''5 lekcji później...' Skończyły się wszystkie lekcje ale nie było tego bruneta z autobusu. Miał mi pokazać w szkołe. Cóż... Może nie miał czasu? Mój dom jest 5km dalej szkoły. Nie mam własnego samochodu więc muszę iść piechotą. Jak ja tego nie lubię :( 20 minut później... Wreście w domu! Byłam już niedaleko , walnęłam się w kogoś plecy. Był to Czkawka Astrid: Dlaczego mnie nie poprowadziłeś po szkole? Czkawka: Sory. Dyrektorka mnie zapisała na konkurs pływacki. Kazała mi uczyć się pływać. Wiem to dziwne. Astrid: A byłeś już na takim? Czkawka: ... Astrid: Halo? Czkawka: Sory. Muszę iść! Okk? Ale tu zimno lepiej wejdę do domu. Nie było rodziców w domu zawsze nie ma ... Moja mama jest menadżerem banku , a tata pracuję w pisząc teksty do filmów i serialów młodzieżowy. Dziwnie mieć ojca co wie co to być nastolatek. Jeden raz się ubrał w moje spodnie. Było to w Prima Aprilis. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi... 'Czkawka ' Ale głupio mi się zrobiło gdy oto zapytała Astrid. Wogóle nie chcę iść na ten konkurs. Powiem jej to gdy będziemy bliższymi znajommi , bo przecież dopiero dziś się zakolegowaliśmy. Gdy otworzyłem drzwi do domu wszedł owczarek niemiecki. Nazwałem go Szczerbatek. Mamy bardzo podobne oczy do siebie. Odrazu zaczął skakać bym mu nalał wody do miski. Mój telefon zaczął wibrować. Czkawka: Halo? Sączysmark: Umówiliśmy się na 15 w parku?! A ciebie nie ma Czkawka: Oh... dziś nie mogę stary. Boli mnie głowa. Dopiero przyszedłem ze szkoły. Sączysmark: A widziałeś nową laskę w szkolę. Nazywa się Astrid. Zakochałem się w niej te duże niebieski oczy i piękne splecione blond włosy. Tak ładna! Czkawka: Tia,tia. To pa! Ale on mnie denerwuję! Ja chcę się z nią umó... CO JA GADAM?! Rozdział 3 'Astrid' Otworzyłam drzwi. Była to blondynka o niebieskich oczach. Miała czerwoną twarz jak burak. Astrid: Coś się stało?! I czy ja cię znam? Szpadka: TAK! NIE! A wiesz co? Astrid: Co? Szpadka: Podlizujesz mi się pod Czkawkę? On nigdy nie gadał z żadną dziewczyną w szkole , a z tobą gada?! Jak! Astrid: Nie wiem? Ja nawet nie wiedziałam że on z żadną dziewczyną nie gada? Szpadka: ... Astrid: CO?! Szpadka: Udajesz grzeczną tak? Astrid: Nie? Szpadka: Jutro w szkole pokaże ci jaka jestem! POKAŻE!- Zatrzasnęła drzwi tak że się rozwaliły XD Co to było?! Jakaś nieznajoma dziewczyna przychodzi do mojego domu? I skąd zna mój adres? Może mnie będzie chciała bić? Zrobimy mi krzywdę :( Najlepiej gdy nie przyjdę jutro do szkoły! Ale nie... Wtedy wyjdę na tchórza. Tak czy owak... Jestem silna! ... Dobra mam dość zgłoszę to dyrektorowi. Weszłam do pokoju i sprawdziłam face'a. Wtedy usłyszałam trzask. Ktoś mi rozbił okno?! Na podłodze leżał kamień z napisem: "Zobaczysz zrobie coś tobie! -Szpa.." Nie wiem dlaczego ale nie napisała swojego imienia do końca? Czyżby się bała? Że powiem to policji! HA! Boi się.AA! Znowu usłyszałam trzask. Następny kamień ale tym razem kuchni. "Ja się nie boję! Jeszcze się ze mnie naśmiewasz mam dość! Powiem jeszcze to bratu i będzie bójka!". Czy ona jest chora?! Coraz bardziej się boję! "i będzie bójka" po co ja to mówiłam że się boi? Najlepiej powiem to Czkawce. Albo nie bo w nocy będzie mi w okno kamieniami waliła. To co mam robić?! Powiem to jej rodzicom! Słyszałam że kolegą Czkawki jest Mieczyk. A powiedziała że powie to bratu! Ha i jeszcze raz ha! Teraz dostałam w głowę kamieniem. Miałam wielkiego guza na czole. Tak trafiło w czoło! " A teraz aniołeczek mówi że nic się nie stanie? Powiem to twoim rodzicom że coś mi zrobiłaś! Haha!". Że co nie,nie,nie! Przyjechali w tej chwili moi rodzice. Blondynka podeszła do moich rodziców. 'Szpadka' Podeszłam do rodziców tego "aniołeczka". Szpadka: Proszę państwa, wasza córka strzela mnie balonami z wodą!? Edward: Jak to? Nasz córka nie jest taka? To dlaczego nie jesteś mokra? Szpadka: Bo...bo to było 3 godziny temu i,i wysuszyłam się! Edward: Policzymy sobie Astrid! Haha! TAK,TAK! Taniec zwycięstwa... taniec zwycięstwa! Jestem mistrzem! Lecę do brata wszystko mu powiedzieć! Haha! W domu bliźniaków... Szpadka: Ej! Brat! Wiesz co się stało? Mieczyk: Co? Szpadka: Dowaliłam takiej Astrid i chciałabym żebyś jutro mi towarzyszył w bójce! Mieczyk: A...astrid? Ta nowa ślicznotka! Szpadka: Tiak! Jest głupia! Przykleja się do Czkawki , a od przedszkola kocham się w Czkawce! Pamiętasz ? Gdy miała 4 lata dałam mu swojego lizaka! Mieczyk: No co ty! Mam to w nosie! Ona jest fajna ! I Czkawka się w niej kocha! Szpadka: ŻE CO! AAAAAAA! ROZWALĘ JĄ UDUSZĘ! BIM...BAM...BUM! TRZ*TRZ! Mieczyk: Ej chora jesteś? Szpadka: NIE! SPADAJ! 'Czkawka' Jakoś mi nie dobrze... Dostałem od Mieczyka SMS. ''-"Ej koleś! Szpadka rozwali mi zaraz pokój!".'' Ten SMS mnie zdziwił odpisałem mu: ''-"Ale dlaczego?!"'' ''-"Jest wkurzona bo zakochałeś się w Astrid i kjjhud..... CZKAWKA JA CIĘ KOCHAM!"'' ''-"Zabrała ci telefon?"'' ''-"Tak"'' ''-"Dobra pa?"'' ''-"Czkawka pliss! NIE ŻEGNAJ SIĘ ZE MNĄ!!!".'' ''-"PA!"'' Czułem się dziwnie! Ale skąd Szpadka wiedziała że lubię Astrid? Valka: Czkawka? Co twoje bokserki leżą w kuchni? Czkawka: Czekaj,czekaj. MOJE BOKSERKI!? SZCZERBATEK! 'Astrid' Leżę pod łóżkiem... Ze strachu! Jak mi łep rozwali. Iju...iju! Po co ja udaję samolot? Najlepiej gdy zasnę o 03:00 w nocy i się nie obudzę o 8. Umyłam zęby , ubrałam piżamę i powiedziałam mamie że obejrzę jakiś filmy. Astrid: Mamo, mogę obejrzeć jakiś film? Mabel: Tak,ale nie za długo! Astrid: Tak, mamo! Szukałam jak najdłuższego filmu! Zrobiłam sobie kawy, wzięłam zimny prysznic. I zrobiłam wszystko by nie zasnąć. Moja mam poszła spać , a ja już zamykałam oczy. Astrid: Nie zasnąć...zasn..za...z. Zasnęłam... SUKCES! 10:00 je,je! Moich rodziców nie ma i nie poszłam do szkoły. Ale dostanę karę że nie poszłam do szkoły. Eee tam! Teraz jestem szko...szkolnym tchórzem! Zapomniałam że ... Dostałam SMS. Nieznany numer. ''-"TCHÓRZ!'.'' ''-"Pa!".'' ''-"Nie pujdzie ci to na suho!".'' ''-"Idź do podstawówki bo nie znasz ortografii!".'' ''-" Łał! Teraz jesteś diabłem! 3:D".'' ''-"Yyy... NIE BĘDĘ Z DZIEĆMI GADAĆ! PAA!"'' Pisała wciąż do mnie , ale nie odpisywałam. Po 15:00 poszłam do Czkawki po lekcje i wszystko mu powiedziałam. Hej! Dodaje next'a o i dedyk dla tych osób co ciągle patrzą na mojego nexta: HiccStrid Szczerbek14 I prosze o więcej komów :( Jest ich bardzo mało ;_; NEXT 'Czkawka' Świetnie Czkawka! Mieczyk musiał powiedzieć Astrid że...że hhh.. Stoick: Czkawka! Czkawka:Idę tato!... Cześć! Stoick: Yyyy... Cześć! Chciałbyś iść ze mną na wycieczkę! Bo wiesz nie długo ferie zimowe i... zawsze chciałem popłynąć statkiem! Czkawka: Nie płynąłeś?! Stoick: Tak. Bo moja mama mi nie pozwalała. Mówiła że zatopi się i umrzemy! Czkawka: Aha? Stoick: Więc chcecie wziąść na rejs który będzie trwał tydzień. Popłyniemy z Pyskaczem i twoją Matką! Czkawka: Dobra ale... Stoick: Tak! Już sobie to wyobrażam! Pustka! Tylko woda,niebo i my! Czkawka: Tato... Stoick: Weźmiemy mapę i popłyniemy do Grecji! Czkawka: Tato! Stoick: Co? Czkawka: Ja nie chcę płynąć! Nie mam czasu! Bo,bo... Astrid... Stoick: Rozumiem cię! Czkawka: Tak? Stoick: Chcesz żeby Astrid znami płynęłam! Czkawka: Nie! Nie zdążyłem! Tata idzie do Astrid! Co on powie? Może: "Czkawka cię zaprasza na rejs ze mną i Pyskaczem oraz jego matką!" (?) O Thorze! Tato czekaj! Stoick: Lala! Czkawka: Tato! Nie o to mi chodziło! Chodzi o to że Astrid ma urodziny w środę! I,i bardzo chcę przyjść. Stoick: To nie płyniesz z nami? Czkawka: Ta,tak. Stoick: Dobra wracam się. :( Było mi bardzo przykro. Tata marzył o tym , a Astrid ma urodziny i powiedziała że chcę żebym przyszedł. No cóż. Pomyślę trochę. Na niebie pokazywały się ciemne chury, zaczęło kropić. Pomyślę o tym wieczorem. Idę do Mieczyka zapytać ja tam siostra. 'Astrid' Świetnie! Pada , a ja w stroju sportowym! Bo tenis! Hej! Astrid! Ktoś mnie wołał, ale nie wiem kto. O nie. Mój wcześniejszy chłopak. Stał pod drzewem i czekał aż przyjdę. Mam przyjść? Nie wiem. Będę udawać że go nie widzę. Eret: Wiem że udajesz! Powiedziałaś że robimy sobie przerwę miłosną. Bo dużo par tak robi , a ta przerwa trwa 2 lata! Astrid: Bo ja nie chcę z tobą być! I jak mnie znalazłeś!? Eret: Widzę gdzie jesteś! Pokazał mi mój numer i moją lokalizajcje! Najlepiej gdy zmienie numer! Nie będzie już wiedział gdzie jestem. Matko! On ma wszystkie moje numery! Astrid: Masz się odemnie odczepić! Eret: Nigdy! Będę cię śledzić cały czas... Siema! Jak on może nie lubiłam go! Jest głupim podrywaczem i,i mu wogóle na mnie nie zależy! On jest ze mną po to być mieć pieniądze! Dawno temu zrobili sobie zakład kto pierwszy mnie pocałuję! I jak ze mną chodzi dostaje codziennie 5$ ! Nie zamierzam z nim chodzić! To dureń! Usiadłam na ławce pod drzewem poczekał 10 minut i poszłam do domu. Mabel: Hej kochanie! Coś ty taka mokra? Astrid: Deszcz padał! Nie widziałaś? Mabel: Nie. Jakaś zła jesteś. Coś się stało? Astrid: Eret się stał! Wie gdzie jestem ma mój numer i wie wszystko! Mabel: Ale to miły chłopak? Zawsze go tak traktujesz. Raz przyniósł mi kolczyki! Astrid: Ale to pacan! Tylko się podlizuję by dostawać 5$. Mabel: Uspokój się. To na pewno z nerwów. Astrid: Tia! Na pewno! Wy mu wciąż wierzycie on mi powiedział że będzie mnie ciąglę śledzić ŚLEDZIĆ! Mabel: ... Astrid: Mam was dość! Nie długo znajdziecie mnie zabitą przy drzewie! Poszłam na górę. A gdy weszłam do swojego pokoju, zaczęło się tam palić. Astrid: MAMO! Mój pokój się pali! Edward: Dzwonie na straż pożarną! Godzinę później... Mój pokój był cały spalony. Moja myszka Wichura nie żyje. Spałam na kanapie w salonie. O 3 w nocy wstałam by się napić mleka. Słyszałam trzask w moim spalonym pokoju. Na podłodze w moim "czarnym" pokoju leżał list. Był z dziwnego materiału. "Misz,masz. Jak nazywasz mnie pacanem to,to się dzieje! Masz do mnie wrócić albo zabiję twojego nowego kolegę Czkawkę. Tak znam go znalazłem listę gości na twoją imprezę! ~Eret Jak on mógł to zrobić wzięłam list, szybko zaczęłam budzić tatę. Edward: Nie teraz Mabel. Kawa jest na górnej pułce! Astrid: Tato! Pacz! Edward: Tu nic nie ma? Na ziemi leżały kawałki spalonego papieru. Dlatego wziął ten materiał! Pójdę do Śledzika i spytam go o ten materiał. Przeprosiłam tatę i poszłam z kawałeczkami do salonu. Wcięłam klej z taty biura i zaczęłam przyklejać. Jest! *PUCH* Świetnie! Wzięłam kawałeczek,włożyłam go do małego pudełeczka i poszłam spać. RANO... Wtorek... Lepsze już od Poniedziałków. Szybko się ubrałam,umyłam się i poszłam po pudełeczko. I NIE MA! Leżał list, ale teraz był na mnie?! Zrobił ze mnie jakąś laleczkę? Na lalce był napis: "Nie,nie,nie! Nie pójdzie ci to na sucho!". Przeraziłam się. Pokazałam laleczkę rodzicom , ale no tak! Dziś o 6 poszli na lekcje specialne o pracy. Przyjdą w Czwartek. Pokażę to Czkawcę , i powiem o tym dziwnym liściku który leżał u mnie w pokoju. Byłam już przed domem Czkawki , a na furtce był przyczepiony list. "Haddock popłyneli w rejs!~Stoick". A moje urodziny? Moją jedyną szansą jest jedna osoba SZPADKA. Przed drzwiami domu Szpadki i Mieczyka... *puk,puk* Astrid: Hej! Szpadka: Co ty tu robisz?! Ja cię nienawidzę! Astrid: Potrzebuję pomocy bo,bo mój chłopak Ere... Szpadka: TO TY MASZ CHŁOPAKA!? Jeee! Czkawka jest mój! Czkawka jest mój! ♫ Astrid: Proszę! Mój wcześniejszy chłopak grozi mi! Ty też mi groziłaś , ale on jest chory! Wie teraz gdzie jestem wysyła mi listy i wczoraj zobaczyłam że mój pokój się pali! Szpadka: Spadaj. Astrid: Proszę! Zrobiłam oczy szczeniaczka. Wiem że się nie lubimy ale,ale to jedyna szansa!!! Szpadka: Hhhhh... Dobra! ALE! Astrid: Co? Szpadka: Ja się umówię z Czkawką na randkę pierwsza! Astrid: Spoko? Przez drogę nie rozmawialiśmy... Nic cisza. Rozpoczęłam rozmowę ja! Astrid: Gdzie twój brat? Szpadka: A co cię to obchodzi? Astrid: Bo twój brat zawsze jest w domu. Szpadka: A skąd to wiesz? Może jest zawsze, a może nie? Astrid: ... I znów cisza... Poczułam że coś wibruję. Był to mój telefon. Astrid: Szpadka czekaj! Szpadka: Ehhh... Astrid: Nieznany numer? Szpadka: ... To lepiej nie odbieraj. To może być ten palant. W serialu widziałam że była taka sprawa jaką ty masz i gdy on do niej zadzwonił telefon zaczął wybuchać! Astrid: Yyy? Ok... Odbieram. Szpadka: NIE! Astrid: Halo? Eret: Cześć. Astrid: To znowu ty!? Szpadka zabrała mi telefon. Astrid: Ej! Oddawaj Szpadka: Buzia na kłódkę! Hej koleś! Weź się od niej odwal! Eret: Koleżaneczka? Szpadka: NIE! Eret: Powiec jej że ma przyjść obok K2. Szpadka: Ok? Astrid: I co? Szpadka: Masz przyjść obok K2. Astrid: A jak coś mi zrobi? Szpadka: Obronię cię! Ale dajesz mi 20 zł. Astrid: Ok... W drodzę do K2 zobaczyłam Eret'a. A Szpadka? Miała maślane oczy. Czyżby się w nim zakochała? Pasują do siebie. Ona mnie tylko obrania po to by mieć Czkawkę. Na pewno będzie robić się milsza by mieć więcej kasy i więcej randek! Więcej randek? Yyy cofam to... Astrid: Hej? Eret zaprowadził mnie w jakąś alejkę. Nikogo tam nie było. Zaczęłam się strasznie martwić. Zobaczył Szpadkę skaczącą po dachach budynków. Zaraz co?! Po budynkach skacze? Widziałam że w ręku ma telefon. Na pewno będzie to nagrywać! Astrid: Aaa! Zaczął mnie dusić. Eret: EJ! Albo będziesz ze mną chodzić. Albo koniec życia. Astrid: Ja,ja. Nie! Eret: ZAMKNIJ RYJ! MASZ ZE MNĄ BYĆ! Szpadka: Haaaaaa dzia! Bliźniaczka skoczyła z budynku i walnęła go w łeb udawając ninje. Szpadka: Wsyzstko dobrze? As! Zemdlałam... Rozdział 4 'Astrid' Gdy wstałam byłam w domu... Szpadki! Chyba coś się stało z moją głową prawie wszystko zapomniałam pustka. Okropnie się czuję gdy tracisz pamięć. Obok mnie siedzi lekarz. Nie znam go, ale może gdy miałam pamięć znałam go? Sama nie wiem wszystko znikło. Tylko pamiętam tą dziewczynę która stoi obok jakiegoś chłopaka który jest podobny do niej. Ciekawe dlaczego nic nie pamiętam? Dlaczego? Miałam wypadek? Trudno... Może nie bawem pamięć mi wróci. Albo będę wszystko budować od nowa? Szpadka: Hej? Lala! Lekarz: Pani Thorston! Proszę nie przeskadzać! Szpadka: A tak wogóle jak ma pan na imię? Lekarz: Przepraszam ale nie chcę tu towarzystwa. Szpadka: Towarzystwa! To mój do... Mieczyk: Szpadka. On tylko żartował.- Mieczyk w ostatniej chwiloi zatrzymał siostrę. I znów byłam teraz znowu w innym pomieszczeniu. Był to szpital. Obok mnie stał jakiś brunet. Czkawka: O! Wstałaś wreście Astrid cieszę się. Astrid: Kto to Astrid? I czy ja cię znam? Widziałam zmartwienie w jego oczach. Obok niego stało trzech chłopaków. Otyły chłopak , ale żeby go nie urazić puszysty. Jakiś taki koleżka co był niskiego wzrostu. I nie miał zęba. A obok niskiego chłopaka stał bliźniak Szpadki. Czkawka: Straciła pamięć? Sączysmark: Czekałem na tą chwilę! Czkawka: O co ci cho... O nie... Sączysmark: Hej maleńka jestem twoim chłopakiem. Astrid: Że co? Ja nie znam twojego imienia i nazwiska! Sączysmak: Mam na imię Sączysmark Jorgenson. Jesteśmy parą od... Czkawka: Dość występów.- Położył lewą ręką na jego ustach. Mam na imię Czkawka, a to są twoi przyjaciele. Śledzik,Mieczyk iii... tego już znasz. Astrid: On jest moim chłopakiem? Czkawka: Nie... Jego oczy są jak trawa. Wpatrywałam się w jego oczy aż się zagapiłam on mi coś mówił , a ja go nie słuchałam. Czkawka: Halo? Halo? Śledzik: Bateria jej siadła!- Śledzik zaczął histeryzować. Mieczyk: To przynieś baterię choć lecimy. Śledzik: To chodź.- Mieczyk pobiegł, a Śledzik szybko zamknął drzwi i się zaczał głośno śmiać. Mieczyk: Otwieraj albo urwę ci łeb! Astrid: Ale oni głupi. Sączysmark: Bateria się naładowała. Astrid: Jestem robotem? Czkawka: Ni... Sączysmark: Tak! A ja jestem twoim twórcą! Ojcem. Astrid: Tata! Sączysmark: Cześć kochanie.- wtulałam się w niego. Czkawka: Czy ja muszę to widzieć? Astrid! Nie jesteś robotem i to nie twój ojciec... Astrid: Fuuu! Po co cię dotykałam. Sączysmark: Czkawka! Dlaczego no! Czkawka: Dbam o jej zdrowie. Sączysmark: Ja będziesz w szpitalu to o ciebie nie zadbam! A w szpitalu wylądujesz za 5 minut!- Sączysmark zaczął gonić Czka-Czkawkę? Tak Czkawkę... Ale i tak brunet wygrał. Zadzwonił chyba mój telefon, ale nie wiem kogo to był. Zapytałam czy to ich , a brunet powiedział że mój. Uuu! Ładną obudowę mam! Był to Eret? Kto to? Odebrałam. Astrid: Tak... Słucha? Słucham? Słucham! Eret: Przez ciebie jestem w więzieniu! Astrid: Sorka. Ale nie znam cię i straciałam pamięć. Eret: Zacze! Chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć , ale nie zdążył. Przeze mnie jest w więznieniu? I jak on do mnie zadzwonił przez swój telefon? Mam pustkę w głowie... Sorka że krótkie... Brat chcę komputer. Przepraszam że mnie nie było! CDN Jutro dam next'a :P Dziękuję za 30 kom! ''' '''Komentarzyk=wena=next :D ' ' ' ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone